The Iron Daughter
The Iron Daughter is the second book in the Iron Fey series by Julie Kagawa. Meghan Chase is featured on the cover. Detailed Plot Summary The Iron Daughter starts off with Meghan in the Winter Court. Meghan is having a dreadful time, seeing as it is always freezing in the Unseelie Court. When Ash returns he treats her like dirt, but it is only to protect her and himself. Rowan later talks to Meghan and tricks her into eating a spill-your-gutsDuring a festival, Sage, the oldest prince of the Unseelie court, takes Meghan to see the Sceptre of the Seasons. They are interrupted by some iron knights who kill Sage and steal the Scepter. Mab appears and Megan tries to convince Mab the iron fey killed Sage and stole the scepter, but Mab isn't convinced and freezes Megan. Ash comes and saves Meghan after Mab had gone. He wanted to get her back to her own court but was interrupted by Rowan. Ash and Rowan start to battle and Ash almost kills Rowan. Ash hands Meghan over to Puck and he tries to find the Sceptre. Puck takes Meghan but they are interrupted when Meghan was being summoned. She finds Grimalkin and Iron Horse. Ironhorse explains to her that he is no longer working for the new Iron King, as he was only loyal to Machina. They go into the Briars to find a trod to Arcadia. Whilst in the Briars they are chased by a dragon and so they run through a door and end up in the Between. The Between is the land between the Nevernever and the Mortal world. It is ruled by Leanansidhe, Queen of the Exiles. (Titania, Queen of the Summer Court, banished Leanansidhe.) Meghan asks Leanansidhe for her help on getting back the sceptre. Her exiles and misfits help her get the location of it and they find her a pass into the building (SciCorp). Meghan manages to get into SciCorp but their plans were ruined by Virus. She had captured Ash and planted one of her mind control bugs in him and ordered him to kill all of them. They manage to escape when they get back to Leanansidhe’s, an exile of hers had also been controlled by one of the bugs. The exiles say that they are moving the sceptre and that Ash has gone to kill her family. Meghan, Puck and Grimalkin go back to her house and find that it is completely frozen. She discovered Ethan hiding under his bed and tells him to stay put. When she gets down she sees that her parents are frozen. Ash then tries to kill Meghan but she stops him for a little while. Due to the fact that she has the power of the Iron King she is able to tell the bug to leave his system. Once the bug had left Ash, Meghan sees that he is already half dead and that they need to find a healer. They find a healer and she helps Ash. She says that they need to find a place where there is a lot of glamour,so she suggests the Winter Formal at Meghan's old school. They agree and then make their way to the school. Once there, Puck starts to flirt with Meghan. He asks her to dance, and she accepts, until finding out that Ash is surrounded by girls in a corner. She gets jealous, and then Puck offers to go get some punch. She accepts, and while he is gone, her old school-girl crush Scott Waldron comes and asks her to dance. And Scott, like Puck, flirted with her and clearly doesn't remember her. He invited her to a party after the Winter Formal. She tells him that she already has plans, he pouts (suprisingly) and tells her to drop her other plans for the evening. They are then interrupted by Ash, Scott is intimidated by him and leaves at once. Ash explains the girls were there because there was tons of Glamour in that one corner. Meghan blushes, thinking she was being too obsessive over Ash, but Ash doesn't seem to mind. He asks her to dance. After while, Puck and Ash decide to go outside. They find that it is snowing, which is something that never happens. Ash explains that it is because the sceptre is in the wrong place. They find the location of the sceptre and they wait on the roof. Iron Horse causes a distraction and bursts in through the skylight. Soon after Meghan, Ash, Puck and Grimalkin jump down. Meghan uses her Iron glamour to stop the fighting. Virus appears and sends a group of Iron bugs at them but Meghan uses her glamour and they avoid them. Whilst Virus and Meghan were battling, Ash jumps from the wall and kills Virus. They retrieve the sceptre but Ironhorse is dying. He says his final words to Meghan, calling her his Queen, and then he dies. After returning the Scepter of the Seasons back to Mab, Mab said that Meghan must answer her about "forcing" Ash to go with her. Ash explains to Mab that it was his choice to follow Meghan, and she had nothing to do with it. Mab keeps talking to Ash until he admits that he's in love with Meghan. Mab says that he must swear a vow never to talk to Meghan ever again, never to see her again, and to break up with her and return to court. Ash refuses, so he is banished from the Nevernever and exiled from the Winter Court. Oberon asks Meghan if she will swear the oath, and she also refuses, Oberon declares that she is no longer family, despite Puck's pleading. Meghan is also exiled then both walk out of the Nevernever. Category:books Category:Iron Fey Series